finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aerith Gainsborough
|englishva= (Advent Children) (Crisis Core) |motioncapture= (Mobius) |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |ffrk=true |gallery=true }} Aerith Gainsborough, alternadamente conhecida como Aeris, é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy VII e uma personagem importante na Compilação de Final Fantasy VII; aparecendo em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- e Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aerith é a última dos Cetra, uma antiga raça com poderosas habilidades mágicas, e por isso a Companhia Shinra a persegue durante toda a sua vida, buscando explorar seus poderes. Ela conhece Cloud Strife em Midgar, e os dois ficam próximos, levando-a a juntar-se à sua missão de combater a Shinra caça o Sephiroth. Aerith é alegre, despreocupada e alegre, flertando com Cloud e também compassiva com os outros. Perfil Aparência .]] Em Final Fantasy VII, Aerith usa um vestido rosa que abotoa a frente e uma jaqueta bolero vermelha. Ela usa botas marrons e braceletes de metal nos pulsos e nas bordas das mangas da jaqueta. Em Final Fantasy VII Remake, ela usa um colar colar de flores com uma pérola no centro em uma fita de couro. Em todas as suas aparências, seus longos cabelos castanhos claros são entrançados com uma grande fita rosa; dentro da fita ela mantém a esfera White Materia dada a ela por sua mãe. Franjas segmentadas emolduram o rosto de Aerith e ela tem olhos verde-esmeralda. Durante uma missão no Wall Market, ela usa um vestido formal com tiras vermelhas, com babados e saltos vermelhos. Seu longo cabelo castanho claro e ondulado é solto, mas mantém sua grande fita rosa. Quando criança, ela usa um vestido jeans azul escuro com uma gola alta azul-petróleo, meias brancas e sapatos marrons. Sua fita é azul-petróleo claro. Após a sua adoção, ela usa uma camisa laranja de colarinho queimado com uma gola amarela, shorts marrons e botas curtas combinando. A fita dela é amarela. Aerith usa o mesmo traje básico em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children com novos detalhes em sua jaqueta, dando-lhe dois bolsos no peito e substituindo as faixas de metal nas mangas por cintos de couro. É assim que Aerith aparece na maioria de suas aparições secundárias. Em Crisis Core, Aerith usa um vestido azul e branco com uma sobre roupa vermelha por baixo e sandálias branca com tiras rosa. Durante o primeiro encontro com Zack Fair , ele compra a icônica faixa de cabelo rosa e, mais tarde, sugere que Aerith continue usando rosa, provavelmente fazendo com que o guarda-roupa dela mude para o que é visto em Final Fantasy VII. Em Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' Aerith usa um top rosa, branco e vermelho amarrado no pescoço com botões na frente, e uma saia branca e verde com babados. Personalidade ''.]] Aerith é animada e alegre, e várias vezes em ''Final Fantasy VII tenta animar seus colegas de time. Como ela foi criada nas Favelas de Midgar, Aerith sustenta que ela pode cuidar de si mesma e lutar contra as tropas Shinra, além de demonstrar formas mais sutis de conhecimento. Aerith flerta com Cloud e possui uma natureza despreocupada e ingênua, expressando o desejo de voar em uma aeronave quando o grupo sai de Junon. Quando Aerith se decide sobre algo, ela não escuta quem disser o contrário. Embora ela tenha boas intenções, Aerith pode ser insensível aos problemas de outras pessoas, como quando Barret está com problemas no Gold Saucer. Aerith e Tifa costumam passar um tempo juntas quando o grupo se divide e são boas amigas, embora ambas pareçam ter um pouco ciumentos da proximidade da outra com Cloud. Quando criança, Aerith relutava em aceitar sua herança Cetra, e em Final Fantasy VII, ela admite para Cloud que se considera solitária, pois é a única Cetra restante. Ela exibe peculiaridades de personalidade às vezes, como ter medo do céu em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', e alegando que pode "ouvir o vento a chamando" em ''Before Crise -Final Fantasy VII-'' . Essas características podem ser influenciadas por sua herança Cetra, permitindo que ela se comunique com o Planeta. Aerith tem um forte senso de perdão, exibido em ocasiões como com Cloud após os eventos no Templo dos Antigos. Ela até mostra compaixão por pessoas que podem não merecer o gesto, como Tseng. Aerith é retratada como uma jovem independente, extrovertida e maternalTetsuya Nomura, Kingdom Hearts Character Reports vol.2, e jovem gentil que mostra uma compreensão intuitiva dos outros e está profundamente sintonizada com a natureza. Sua personalidade extrovertida é um contraste com a mentalidade mais reservada de Tifa. Nas aparições posteriores de Aerith em ''Before Crisis, Crisis Core e Kingdoms Hearts, sua natureza extrovertida e brincalhona não é tão aparente e, em vez disso, mostra um comportamento mais orante e sonhador. Nome .]] No lançamento original em inglês de Final Fantasy VII, o nome de Aerith foi transliterado como "Aeris" pela SCEA. Isso decorre da natureza do alfabeto katakana e de como ele é usado para representar palavras estrangeiras. O nome em kana é エアリス, "e-a-ri-su". Como o alfabeto japonês não possui um som "th" verdadeiro, ス (su) é frequentemente usado como um substituto mais adequado para o som ao soletrar palavras estrangeiras. Se uma obra estiver sendo traduzido com um contexto relativamente mínimo, pode ser difícil identificar esses casos se a palavra pretendida não for imediatamente óbvia. Como o tradutor de Final Fantasy VII provavelmente careceu de muito ou de todo o contexto discutido na seção Etimologia, "Aeris" é a transliteração mais lógica de スアリス quando a palavra é dada com nenhum outro contexto, como também é comumente usado para representar um "s", além de um "th". Desde Kingdom Hearts 'e em todas as aparições relacionadas desde então, a grafia oficial em inglês de seu nome foi soletrada como "Aerith". Um artigo da revista "GameFan" (volume 4, edição 5, maio de 1996) mostra os personagens como eram conhecidos na época. Na edição, o nome de Aerith foi escrito como "Aerith", em oposição a "Aeris" encontrado no jogo. A revista também traduziu o nome de Barret como "Bullet". Embora ela nunca tenha sido vista como Aerith no jogo antes de Kingdom Hearts, no Final Fantasy VII, antes de ter a oportunidade de nomear a personagem, ela chama "Aerith" por padrão dentro o código do jogo. Isso nunca é visto pelo jogador pois seu nome só é visto, após a tela de seleção de nome, onde a tela de seleção de nome está Aeris. Isso significa que, se a tela de seleção de nomes pudesse ser ignorada, o nome dela seria exibido nativamente como Aerith. Isso também se aplica a Cloud, que é chamado Ex-SOLDIER no jogo, mas isso é alterado quando o jogador chega à tela de seleção de nomes, onde o padrão na seleção de nomes é "Cloud". O mesmo se aplica a Red XIII, que é chamado de "Red" antes de nomeá-lo, mas, ao contrário dos dois últimos, isso é visto no topo de uma caixa de diálogo durante as primeiras interações do jogador com ele e o nome muda para "Red XIII"na tela de seleção de nome. O site oficial em inglês do relançamento para PC de 2012 de Final Fantasy VII refere-se a ela como "Aerith Gainsborough." Apesar disso, a tradução do jogo permanece inalterada desde a versão original para PC de 1998 e o nome padrão ainda é Aeris. As publicações japonesas referentes ao personagem com um nome em texto latino sempre usaram o nome "Aerith", incluindo o manual do jogo com a edição japonesa do jogo , e no Final Fantasy VII Official Establishment File antes do seu lançamento. [[Scan ]] Na arte conceitual inicial, Nomura escreveu seu nome mais perto de uma romanização direta, como "Earith".Concept artwork by Tetsuya Nomura História Inicio da vida Aerith nasceu de Ifanla e do professor Gast Faremis no Icicle Inn em 7 de Fevereito de 1985, fazendo ela meio-humana e meio Cetra. Quando tinha apenas vinte dias de idade, o professor Hojo rastreou Gast, o matou e capturou Ifalna e Aerith. As duas foram sujeitas a numerosos experimentos nas mãos de Hojo e Shinra enquanto eles pesquisavam a raça Cetra. Sete anos mais tarde, em 1992, Ifalna e Aerith escaparam da sede da Shinra, mas Ifalna foi ferida e só chegou até a plataforma de trem nas favelas do Setor 7 antes de desmoronar. Elmyra Gainsborough estava lá para esperar o retorno do marido da Guerra de Wutai, e antes de passar, Ifalna pediu-lhe para manter Aerith segura e então Elmyra adotou Aerith. Por anos, Elmyra criou Aerith sozinha como sua filha adotiva nas favelas do Setor 5. Shinra a mudou, e Tseng dos Turks, que consideravam Aerith uma amiga, tentou convencê-la a se juntar a Shinra de boa vontade em vez de capturá-la, mas Aerith recusou. Na época, a Guerra Wutai consumiu a maior parte dos recursos de Shinra, adiando o projeto Neo Midgar; o projeto para que Shinra queria Aerith. Quando Aerith cresceu, ela continuou a ouvir o Planeta e, embora relutasse em admitir, estava ciente de sua herança Cetra e se esforçou para escondê-la. Aerith passou algum tempo na igreja do Setor 5. Devido aos Reatores Mako drenarem a vida de Midgar e das áreas vizinhas, pouco poderia crescer em torno da metrópole. Independentemente disso, Aerith cultivou um pedaço de terra da terra sob as tábuas da igreja. Relacionamento com Zack Em 0001, Aos dezesseis anos, Aerith conhece Zack Fair quando ele cai do Reator do Setor 5 na igreja. Quando ele acorda, Zack confunde estar no céu e acha que Aerith é um anjo, mas ela o corrige. Zack sugere um encontro, mas Aerith recusa. Ela o mostra a região para ele e Zack compra uma fita para ela. Os dois visitam o parque Setor 6 e Aerith diz a Zack que ela teme os membros da SOLDIER por serem experimentos que gostam de lutar. Zack revela ser um SOLDIER, e ela pede desculpas. Tseng chama Zack de volta à sede de Shinra, mas ele promete ver Aerith novamente. Aerith e Zack continuam em contato pelos próximos dois anos. Após a morte de Angeal, Zack visita Aerith, que o segura enquanto chora. A vontade de Angeal permanece em uma forma uma cópia canina que se instala na igreja e defende Aerith de robôs de segurança Shinra. Zack sugere que a Aerith venda flores para ganhar dinheiro, pois as flores são um item de luxo em Midgar e constrói um carrinho de flores para ela. Os dois vão para as favelas para abrir seus negócios, mas não vai bem. Aerith fala a Zack alguns de seus "pequenos desejos", e Zack pede que ela os escreva para ele. Esta é a última vez que os dois se veriam, pois mais tarde naquele dia Zack é despachado para Nibelheim com Sephiroth e nunca mais volta. Nos próximos anos, Aerith supera seus medos e se aventura vendendo flores na parte superior de Midgar, embora ela use uma cesta em vez de sua carroça de flores por perder uma roda. Ela espera que Zack volte para consertar isso. No episódio 6 de Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', Aerith vende flores para Rude quando ele sai com Chelsea. No episódio 11, em de agosto de 0002, o Turk jogável encontra Aerith saindo de casa, surpresa pelas flores que desabrocham. Aerith diz ao Turk que deseja deixar Midgar para ver o mundo, como ela pode ouvir o vento chamando por ela. A [[AVALANCHE] chega procurando por ela, e o Turk ajuda Aerith a despistá-los. Shears derrota o Turk e Aerith é levada à igreja para encontrar a líder de AVALANCHE, Elfé. Elfé diz a Aerith AVALANCHE quer derrubar Shinra e proteger a Terra Prometida, e que poderia ser do interesse dela se aliar a AVALANCHE. Aerith ouve uma "voz antiga" emanando de Elfé, levando inadvertidamente à descoberta do Turk os espionando. Depois da batalha contra Shears e Fuhito, Elfé é atingida por uma súbita fraqueza, e a AVALANCHE recua. Tseng chega, e o Turk permite que Aerith escape enquanto eles o distraem. Quando Zack escapa da custódia da Shinra anos depois, a cópia final de Angeal que ficou vigiando Aerith quando Zack deixou Midgar o procura, mas morre pouco depois, deixando para trás uma carta de Aerith. Enquanto Zack lê, ele descobre que Aerith está vendendo bastante flores em Midgar, e durante os quatro anos em que ele se foi, ela escreveu Zack oitenta e nove cartas, embora ele nunca tenha recebido nenhuma. Tseng envia os Turks para localizar Zack diante do exército Shinra, para que possam salvá-lo e entregar as correspondências, mas os Turks acabam falhando. Aerith cuida das flores da igreja enquanto, fora de Midgar, Zack é morto pelas forças Shinra. Ela olha para cima e aperta as mãos Conhecendo Cloud e a AVALANCHE Aerith conhece Cloud enquanto ele foge do bombardeio do Reator do Setor 1. Cloud tem a opção de avisá-la para ficar em segurança, comprar uma flor dela ou explodi-la. Mais tarde, após um ataque fracassado ao Reator do Setor 5, Cloud cai na igreja e acorda no canteiro de flores. Reno dos Turks vem para apreender Aerith, que pede a Cloud para se tornar seu guarda-costas, oferecendo-lhe uma data como pagamento. Cloud ajuda Aeris a escapar e a leva para casa, e Aeris diz a Cloud sobre sua herança Materia que "não faz nada". Cloud foge no início da manhã para retornar ao Setor 7 sozinho, mas Aeris o confronta e Cloud concorda em trazê-la. Fazendo uma pausa no playground do Setor 6, a dupla vê Tifa em um carrinho de chocobo e assume que Don Corneo a sequestrou. Através de uma ideia de Aeris, ela e Cloud se infiltram na mansão do Don para resgatar Tifa, que revela que não precisava de resgate enquanto tentava obter informações sobre Shinra de Corneo. Corneo divulga que a Shinra aprendeu a localização da base de operações do grupo eco-terrorista AVALANCHE Tifa e Cloud são membros, e está planejando largar a placa que cobre o setor para destruir toda a área. As tentativas do partido para impedir a falha da Shinra. Aeris é capturada por Tseng enquanto leva Marlene, a filha de Barret, o líder desta encarnação de AVALANCHE, para um local seguro. Os únicos membros sobreviventes de AVALANCHE, Cloud, Tifa e Barret tentam resgatá-la da sede da Shinra. Aeris foi levado ao laboratório do professor Hojo, e durante uma reunião executiva, Hojo explica aos altos escalões da Shinra que ele pretende criá-la para produzir um assunto de teste com extraordinária longevidade. Como Hojo coloca Red XIII e Aeris no mesmo tanque de contenção, Red XIII finge agressão em relação a ela. AVALANCHE invade o laboratório, e Red XIII e Aeris são liberados. Red XIII se junta a Cloud para derrotar os monstros experimentais de Hojo enquanto os outros membros de AVALANCHE a protegem, mas o grupo é capturado pelos turcos. Em vez de devolver Aeris ao laboratório de Hojo, ela é aprisionada nas celas com os outros. Sua herança é conhecida por eles. Durante seu cativeiro, Sephiroth se manifesta através dos restos de Jenova que foram armazenados no laboratório de Hojo para atacar Shinra, e o grupo é libertado de suas celas. Eles descobrem que o Presidente Shinra foi assassinado e Aeris lidera os outros enquanto Cloud e Tifa ficam para trás enquanto Cloud enfrenta o novo presidente da empresa, Rufus Shinra. Perseguindo Sephiroth Eles escapam de Midgar e Aeris decide acompanhar os outros em sua busca para caçar Sephiroth. Ela quer descobrir mais sobre sua herança, tendo ouvido que Sephiroth está procurando a Terra Prometida da Cetra. Eles continuam correndo para os turcos, com Tseng garantindo que ela está bem em seu encontro na Mina de Mythril. Eles passam por Junon e saem em um navio de carga. Durante a viagem, Aeris diz a Cloud que ela vislumbrou o ''Highwind de Shinra no aeroporto de Junon e gostaria de poder voar nele um dia. Na Costa del Sol, eles encontram o professor Hojo, que pergunta a Aeris sobre sua falecida mãe. Ela se retira para o hotel e medita sobre a possibilidade de ser o último Cetra no mundo. Em Gold Saucer, ela tenta animar o frustrado Barret dizendo que eles vão jogar, fazendo com que ele corra sozinho. Em Gongaga, a festa se depara com os pais de Zack, que não ouvem falar dele há anos, e Aeris revela que ela costumava ser sua namorada. Depois de uma visita ao Cosmo Canyon e conversando com os anciãos da aldeia, ela chega a um acordo com seus poderes e deveres como a última Cetra, embora o conhecimento de sua tarefa a faça se sentir mais sozinha. De volta a Gold Saucer, Aeris é uma opção de data para Cloud, e se os dois saírem, ela fala o quanto Cloud se parece com Zack, mas também percebe que ele é diferente e expressa o desejo de conhecer o "verdadeiro ele". O grupo acompanha Sephiroth ao Templo dos Anciões, e Aeris usa seus poderes Cetra para ajudar a decifrar os mistérios do templo e encontrar a câmara interior. Sephiroth revela seu plano de usar a Black Materia para chamar o Meteor, a derradeira Magia Negra. O próprio templo se transforma na Matéria Negra, mas Sephiroth assume o controle de Cloud, forçando-o a renunciar a ela. Quando Aeris tenta parar Cloud, ele a ataca e é nocauteado por um membro do grupo. Enquanto ele está inconsciente, Aeris entra em contato com Cloud em um sonho e diz a ele que, como o último Cetra, apenas ela pode parar Sephiroth. Quando Cloud desperta, Tifa e Barret dizem que Aeris se foi. Cloud segue as pistas que ela lhe dera no sonho da Capital Esquecida. Retorno ao Lifestream Em um templo sob a cidade, a festa encontra Aeris rezando em um altar. Enquanto Cloud se aproxima dela, Sephiroth tenta controlá-lo para fazê-lo matá-la, mas Cloud resiste. Quando Aeris termina de orar e ergue a cabeça para ver Cloud, Sephiroth - ainda usando o corpo de Jenova como um vaso transformado à sua semelhança - desce do teto e a empala com a Masamune. Aeris cai nos braços de Cloud quando a fita de seu cabelo se desfaz, a Materia Branca que estava escondida em seu cabelo caindo do altar na água abaixo. Enfurecido, Cloud se volta contra Sephiroth, que separa uma parte do corpo de Jenova para lutar contra Cloud, transformando ela em Jenova∙LIFE. Depois que Jenova ∙ LIFE é enviada, a festa presta homenagem a Aeris, e Cloud descansa seu corpo na piscina de água no centro da cidade. Reeve, um executivo da Shinra que simpatiza com sua causa viajando com a festa sob o disfarce de Cait Sith, mais tarde traz a notícia de sua morte para Elmyra Gainsborough e a consola. Aeris estava orando por Holy, a derradeira Magia Branca para se defender contra Meteor, chamada pela White Materia que ela usava em seus cabelos. A festa depois aprende que Aeris tinha conseguido chamá-lo antes de sua morte, mas Sephiroth está bloqueando seu poder. A festa de Cloud desce ao centro do planeta para derrotá-lo, e após a batalha, Cloud tem uma experiência fora do corpo, durante a qual ele enfrenta o espírito de Sephiroth sozinho. Derrotando seu inimigo, Cloud se encontra entre o Lifestream com Aeris estendendo a mão para ele. Enquanto Cloud tenta entendê-lo, ele retorna ao seu corpo e salva Tifa quando a caverna começa a desmoronar. Ele diz a ela que pode encontrar Aeris novamente na Terra Prometida. A derrota de Sephiroth libera Holy, mas a essa altura o Meteor caiu muito perto, e a energia de Holy é desfocada por sua gravidade. Dentro do Lifestream, o espírito de Aeris comanda o Lifestream a emergir do Planeta e empurra o Meteoro para trás, permitindo que o Santo concentre totalmente sua energia, e em janeiro de 0008, Holy e o Lifestream destroem o Meteor e salvam o Planeta. O papel de Aerith no Lifestream contra o Meteor é expandido na novel Hoshi wo Meguru Otome, que retrata Aerith no Lifestream imediatamente após sua morte, ajudando a combater a influência de Sephiroth sobre ele, além de conhecer outros personagens mortos do jogo, incluindo o amigo de infância de Barret. Dyne, os membros da AVALANCHE caídos, Biggs, Wedge, e Jessie, a presidente Shinra, Hojo e Zack, que ela se surpreende ao saber, estão mortos. Ela ajuda Tifa e Cloud quando eles caem no Lifestream e no subconsciente de Cloud, e quando Holy falha em derrotar o Meteor, Aerith comanda o Lifestream para empurrá-lo para trás e ajudar Holy a destruí-lo. Aerith também é o personagem central na novel On the Way to a Smile, "Case of the Lifestream - White". Como Sephiroth evita a dissolução e espalha Geostigma usando o Lifestream contaminado com suas memórias, Aerith tenta ajudar a curar os espíritos dos mortos e conter os danos causados ao Lifestream. Apesar da ajuda dos espíritos de outros Cetra, aqueles infectados com Geostigma morrem mais rápido do que Aerith pode curar seus espíritos, então ela resolve tentar entrar em contato com Cloud e parar a infecção no próprio Planeta. Aerith considera a criação de avatares semelhantes a Sephiroth, mas decide contra isso como ela preferiria conhecer Cloud como ele se lembra dela. Crise do Geostigma .]] Quando Cloud e Tifa caem feridos nas flores da Igreja do Setor 5, amnos mais tarde acordam curadas, o que implica a presença de Aerith. Aerith aparece para Cloud em uma visão enquanto ele cavalga até a Forgotten Capital para salvar os filhos de Edge de Kadaj. De pé atrás dele, ela questiona suas razões para vir, e Cloud diz que ele quer ser perdoado. Quando Aerith pergunta: "Por quem?" Cloud se vira para vê-la e a visão termina. Quando ele perde seu celular durante sua luta com Kadaj e seus irmãos, Aerith deixa uma mensagem enquanto desce em uma poça de água, assegurando a Cloud que ela nunca o culpou por sua morte. Durante a batalha contra Bahamut SIN, Cloud é consumido em seu ataque, e em meio a bola de fogo vê uma visão de Aerith, que leva sua mão estendida e transfere energia suficiente para ele cortar o ataque de Bahamut e destruí-lo. No final da batalha, Cloud persegue Kadaj e seus irmãos em motocicleta, eventualmente confrontando Kadaj na Igreja do Setor 5. Kadaj ataca Cloud com uma explosão de energia, destruindo o canteiro de flores. A água cheia de energia do Lifestream entra em erupção em um gêiser do buraco, curando a Nuvem de seu Geostigma e enviando Kadaj fugindo. Cloud o segue, e durante sua batalha, Kadaj absorve as células de Jenova que ele obteve de Rufus antes para se tornar Sephiroth. Sephiroth cobre Midgar no corrupto Lifestream, e enquanto Marlene e Denzel assistem ele descer a cidade, ela sente a presença de Aerith. Quando Cloud derrota Sephiroth, ele é transformado de volta em Kadaj. Aerith invoca chuva de cura sobre a cidade, curando a maioria dos habitantes de Geostigma. Ouvindo a voz de Aerith e confundindo-a como sua mãe, Kadaj se dissolve no Lifestream. Seus irmãos atacam Cloud e os três são consumidos em uma explosão. Flutuando no vazio, Cloud sente a presença de Aerith e também a confunde com sua mãe. Ela e Zack brincam sobre isso, e Zack informa que seu lugar ainda não está com eles. Cloud desperta na água da Igreja do Setor 5, e a moça diz que "ela" disse para esperar lá e ele estaria de volta. Cloud usa a água para curar Denzel - um menino sofrendo de Geostigma que ele e Tifa haviam adotado - e as crianças restantes, e o grupo celebra. Enquanto Cloud examina seus amigos, ele vê Aerit falando com crianças perto da entrada da igreja antes de caminhar até a porta cheia de luz onde Zack espera. Aerith se vira e sorri, assegurando a Cloud que "tudo está bem". Enquanto ela e Zack caminham para a luz, Cloud sorri enquanto eles desaparecem. Mais tarde, quando Cloud anda de moto pelo campo, Aerith está entre os campos de flores, observando-o passar. Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, quando Tifa está prestes a ser esmagada durante a batalha contra o Bahamut SIN, uma imagem de Aerith prestes a encontrar sua morte nas mãos de Sephiroth é sobreposta a Tifa no olho direito de Cloud. Durante o novo final, os telefones em torno de Edge tocam e a voz de Aerith diz às crianças para irem à igreja para serem curadas. Jogabilidade Aeris é um membro do grupo jogável em Final Fantasy VII. Ela é focada em conjurar magia com altas estatísticas mágicas e baixas físicas, e exerce vários cajados, que geralmente contêm muitos slots de Materia e impulsiona sua Magia. Seus Limits são habilidades de cura e buffs. Sua arma suprema, Princess Guard, é a única arma suprema com evolução padrão de Materia e aumenta o poder de ataque proporcional aos aliados mortos. Aeris é uma das opções de encontro para o Cloud em Gold Saucer e ela é a opção mais fácil até hoje. Ela é enfrentada como um chefe no Modo de Treinamento de Before Crise -Final Fantasy VII-''. Em ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Healing Wave é um limit break usado por Zack quando o retrato de Aerith se alinha no Digital Mind Wave durante uma fase de modulação. Ele age de maneira semelhante a Great Gospel, curando Zack de todos os negativos, concedendo a ele invencibilidade e restaura uma grande quantidade de AP, MP e HP, aumentando-os além de seus valores máximos, se o suficiente for curado. Zack pode usar Healing Wave depois de se encontrar com Aerith, desde o início do capítulo 5. Criação e desenvolvimento Aerith foi projetada por Tetsuya Nomura, com influência do diretor e roteirista Yoshinori Kitase e Hironobu Sakaguchi. Yoshitaka Amano criou uma arte conceitual de Aerith para ''Final Fantasy VII, que também influenciou seu design. Seu vestido longo foi projetado para parecer feminino e em contraste com a minissaia de Tifa Lockhart. Fazer o vestido de Aerith com polígonos era difícil na época, mas Nomura acreditava que pensar em como fazê-lo se mover naturalmente levaria à melhoria das habilidades e da renderização. Seus olhos verdes foram feitos para simbolizar a natureza e também serviram como outro contraste com os de Tifa. Aerith foi, juntamente com Cloud e Barret, um dos três primeiros personagens jogáveis projetados para Final Fantasy VII antes que outros fossem adicionados. Uma demo inicial de Final Fantasy VII inclui Aerith no ataque ao reator do setor 5 com Cloud e Barret, mas ela não aparece fora da batalha e não fala. Durante os primeiros planos para o jogo, Aerith deveria ter a classe Geomancer. Embora o produto final não tenha sistema de classes, os Limit Breaks da Aerith se manifestam enquanto ela extrai o poder da terra, uma característica típica dos Geomancers. Nos materiais de desenvolvimento originais, afirma-se que o DNA de sua mãe Ifalna, teria sido usado para criar membros do SOLDIER e não os de Jenova, e a própria Aerith teria sido alegre, mas ingênua em relação aos homens, nunca tendo um relacionamento. Em uma subtrama cortada do jogo final, Aerith contava a Cloud histórias sobre um SOLDIER sem nome que costumava comprar flores dela no passado e que ela tinha se apaixonado por ele, mas seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos. Cloud deduziria que o SOLDIER sem nome era Sephiroth, e ele teria se esforçado para esconder evidências do verdadeiro caráter de Sephiroth da Aerith para evitar destruir sua visão idealizada dele. Em um ponto anterior do desenvolvimento, foi considerado que Sephiroth e Aerith seriam irmão e irmã, uma conexão que se pretendia sugerir através de seus penteados semelhantes. Isso foi alterado para Sephiroth, que era o antigo amor de Aerith, e depois a ideia foi abandonada.Weekly Famitsu Magazine no. 1224, May 31, 2012, p.36-41 (Chinese scanlations, Nomura interview translation, Kitase interview translation), (Nomura, Kitase and Nojima Discuss Final Fantasy VII's Development) Tifa também teria dito a Aerith a verdade sobre Cloud e o Incidente de Nibelheim, incluindo a presença de Zack lá quando a vila foi destruída. Embora ele tenha feito comentários engraçados ao contrário, Tetsuya Nomura afirmou que a morte de Aerith sempre foi planejada para fazer parte da trama, mesmo quando ela, Cloud e Barret eram os únicos personagens planejados. Em uma entrevista ao Electronic Gaming Monthly, Nomura declarou o seguinte: Ao discutir a criação de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, o co-diretor Takeshi Nozue disse que a aparência de Aerith foi projetada com detalhes específicos, pois acreditava-se que os fãs prestariam muita atenção nela quando ela aparecesse. Tetsuya Nomura afirmou que eles sabiam desde o início que não mostrariam o rosto dela até as cenas finais, e quando o rosto dela foi finalmente revelado, ele pensou que ela parecia "mais fofa do que nunca". Nas cenas finais em que Aerith se vira para Cloud em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, sua estrutura facial é redesenhada a partir de sua aparência anterior, além de ter gráficos mais nítidos dos diferentes formatos do filme. Os membros da AVALANCHE usando fitas cor de rosa em sua memória foram um detalhe adicional quando notaram que ninguém mencionava a Aerith no filme, e que se ela não fosse mencionada em diálogo, deveria haver indicação visual de que AVALANCHE se lembra dela. Nos conceitos originais da aparição de Aerith a Cloud em uma visão na Cidade Esquecida, o plano era Aerith aparecer na traseira da motocicleta de Cloud e andar com ele enquanto falavam. A captura de movimento para a sequência foi concluída, mas a cena foi descartada quando a equipe de desenvolvimento achou que pareceria muito com um fantasma pairando sobre o ombro de Cloud. Voz Aerith was first voiced in Kingdom Hearts, and has had a number of different voice actresses in English. In Kingdom Hearts she was voiced by Mandy Moore; later she was voiced by Mena Suvari for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and ; and she was voiced by Andrea Bowen for Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Aerith is is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in Japanese. She shares her voice actress with Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII and Diva from Final Fantasy Type-0. Her voice actress, Maaya Sakamoto, is married to Zack's voice actor, Kenichi Suzumura. For Final Fantasy's 30th Anniversary Celebration, Final Fantasy Record Keeper had a special commercial featuring Maaya Sakamoto and Cloud Strife's voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai. In Final Fantasy VII Remake, Aerith is voiced by Briana White, who runs a YouTube channel named Strange Rebel Gaming in which she streams videogames. Briana auditioned not expecting to be cast, as Aerith is her first real voice acting role, and prior to playing the game, her only experience with the Final Fantasy series was with Final Fantasy XIV and Final Fantasy XV, which she had enjoyed. A few months following the reveal of Aerith in Final Fantasy VII Remake in 2019, Briana published a video on her YouTube channel, publicly addressing her audience and saying she is extremely excited for the game. Música tema A música tema de Aerith é chamado "Aerith's Theme". Duas outras peças focadas em Aerith, "Flowers Blooming in the Church" e "Water", são derivadas dessa peça central. Além disso, o tema de fundo da masmorra final, "The Great Northern Cave", contém um motif de seu tema. Uma cover do "Aerith's Theme" com letras e o título alternativo "Pure Heart" foi cantada por Ritsuko Nakano (AKA Rikki). Versões posteriores, incluindo versões com letras e orquestradas por Nobuo Uematsu, usam o título original. Em 2016, durante um evento especial intitulado "Awakening Cloud" para Final Fantasy Record Keeper, os jogadores foram tratados com um tema especial, uma cover de heavy metal de "Fight On!" (Também conhecido como "Those Who Fight Further") que tocaria na tela do menu principal. O tema contou com um momento em que o "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII" e "Aerith's Theme" se tornaram uma melodia. Outras aparições Aerith também aparece no seguintes títulos da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' como uma vestimenta. *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' como um personagem. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' em uma DLC como um personagem exclusivo como assistente. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como uma invocação Legend. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' em cartas. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como um personagem jogável. *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' como cartas e como uma manifestação de Echo. Também, como uma classe para Meia. *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' como um Trance. *''Final Fantasy World Wide Words. *Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' em cartas *''Triple Triad'' em uma carta. *''Final Fantasy VII technical demo. Aparições fora da série *''Kingdom Hearts como um personagem. *''Itadaki Street'' como um personagem jogável. Mercadoria Aerith apareceu em várias mercadorias. Seu colar de flores do Remake também foi lançado como uma joia oficial. Galeria Etimologia Aerith é um anagrama de Earth, que significa terra em inglês, significador do elemento na filosofia e astrologia, e também o nome do nosso planeta. No lançamento original em inglês de Final Fantasy VII, o nome de Aerith foi transliterado como "Aeris" pela SCEA. Isso decorre por causa natureza do alfabeto katakana. O nome em kana é e ア リ ス, "e-a-ri-su". Como o alfabeto japonês não tem um som "th" verdadeiro, ス (su) é frequentemente usado como um substituto de melhor ajuste para o som ao soletrar palavras. Se um trabalho está sendo traduzido com um contexto relativamente mínimo, pode ser difícil identificar esses casos se a palavra pretendida não for imediatamente óbvia. Como o tradutor de Final Fantasy VII provavelmente não tinha muito ou todo o contexto discutido da Etimologia do nome da personagem, o nome da personagem foi erroneamente traduzido dessa forma. Curiosidades *O render da Aerith Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' aparece dentro do código de ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. Acredita-se que o Dissidia Final Fantasy compartilhe o mesmo mecanismo de jogo que o Crisis Core, portanto, provavelmente sendo uma sobra dos arquivos. A imagem de um Tonberry do Crisis Core também aparece. Através de hackers, esta versão do Aerith pode ser controlada. Ela não pode atacar, apenas correr por causa de sua falta de animações.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tyd6clR0By4 *Ao retornar à Igreja do Setor 5, duas imagens diferentes de Aerith podem ser vistas. Um aparece por uma fração de segundo no centro da tela antes de desaparecer, enquanto na outra Aerith é visto cuidando das flores antes que Cloud se aproxime. Especula-se que este seja o seu "fantasma". *Um pôster promocional de Final Fantasy VII de Aerith mostra sua posição diante do Highwind, mas ela morre antes que o jogador obtenha o Highwind. O pôster se refere ao desejo de Aerith de dar uma volta no Highwind depois de vê-lo em Junon. **Além disso, antes da segunda visita do grupo à Cidade Esquecida, se o jogador falar com Cid enquanto estiver dentro do Highwind, ele mencionará que quer dar uma carona a ela na aeronave. *Aerith parecia ter um bom relacionamento com o Red XIII, dando tapinhas no nariz dele; algo que ele diz que costumava odiar, sentindo-se tratado como uma criança, mas também gostava da atenção. Isso é revelado se o jogador falar com o Red XIII antes da segunda visita à Cidade Esquecida. *O parfait de morango vendido no café Artnia da Square Enix vem com uma fita rosa que lembra Aerith. *Aerith é um dos poucos personagens de Final Fantasy que são de raça mestiça, junto com Cecil Harvey, Golbez, Yuna, Terra Branford, Seymour Guado, Hilda Ware, e Arenvald Lentinus. *Aerith se assemelha ao inimigo Lemure de Final Fantasy V, ambos sendo meninas floridas com roupas e penteados semelhantes. Ele também contém o item Ribbon, uma parte exclusiva da roupa de Aerith. *Aerith foi eleita a segunda personagem feminino favorita de Final Fantasy no Japão.http://www.novacrystallis.com/?p=4139 Links externos *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aerith_Gainsborough Artigo de Aerith Gainsborough no Wikipédia] Referências de:Aerith Gainsborough es:Aeris Gainsborough fi:Aeris Gainsborough fr:Aerith Gainsborough it:Aerith Gainsborough ja:エアリス・ゲインズブール ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо en:Aerith Gainsborough Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Personagens de Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Tactics Categoria:Raças mestiças Categoria:White Mages